I'm Still Here
by SaxyCinderella06
Summary: A young girl appears on earth Five years after DBGT looking for Goku. Not only that, she claims to be a saiyan. How do the others take this news? And why does this girl want so badly to meet Goku?
1. The Arrival

I'm Still Here

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! That's right nada! Oh and just to let you guys know, this is my very first story, so please try to help me in anyway possible! Thanks oh so much!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years after the end of the DBGT Series and peace reigns supreme on planet Earth. With it's long time defender Goku, still no where to be found, Earth's special forces still find time in their busy lives to train so that they will be prepared for their next great challenge. This is where our story begins.

Bulma nearly jumped from her seat as the door in the kitchen of Capsule Corp was slammed roughly. "VEGETA! TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her voiced boomed throughout the house.

"Woman, be quiet and listen for just a moment." Vegeta spoke in a rather calm tone. "Do you have some sort of device that allows us here on Earth to see into space."

"You should know that I do. However, it only allows us to see right up to Pluto….wait, why do you ask?" she asked as she put out her cigarette.

"We sensed something during our training today Mom, a huge force. Dad seems so sure that this power is headed straight for Earth. I personally think it's Goku returning from wherever he's been all this time. Dad of course called me a fool and has his own theory." The lavender haired man stated from behind his father.

"Could you just pull up your stinking machine?" Vegeta shouted, obviously getting impatient with all of the explanations.

"Why, yes your majesty, your wish is my command! UGH!" Bulma shouted sarcastically as she led both of them to her lab.

"Hey you guys!" Bulla shouted as she hopped out of her computer chair.

"Sorry Bulla, we need to use this." Bulma said as she went toward her daughter's chair. "Something you brother and Father sensed is coming this way."

"That's strange, I was just about to come get you guys about something like that. Take a look at a picture of this ship I spotted near Uranus sometime this morning." She said as she handed her father the picture. "It definitely looks like the pictures of the saiyan ships I've seen before." She said eyeing her father's curious reaction to the picture in his hands.

"Hn, like I said before. There is no way this could be a saiyan." He said as he thrust the picture towards his son.

"Well, you were right about one thing you two." Bulma spoke up from the computer system causing all three saiyans heads to spin around and look at her. "I've calculated the trajectory and this thing, whatever it is, is headed to Earth."

"Guess I had better go call everyone then…" Trunks said as he turned around.

"There is no time for that! This thing is to land any second now. Here are the exact coordinates where it will be found. I suggest the two of you get your butts out there now and see if this thing is friendly or not! Bulla and I will handle getting the rest of the team out there." Bulma stated as she forced a printout of coordinates into Trunks hands and pushed her son and her husband, not to gently, towards the door.

"Fine woman, we are going. You don't have to be so rough." Vegeta said smirking as he exited the lab.

"Be careful Trunks, and don't let your father do anything, TO drastic." Bulma said as she put her fingers to her head, massaging her temples.

"Don't worry Mom, will be fine. This power is strong, but it's got nothing on Dad." Trunks said reassuring his mother with a smile as he followed his father out the door.

"Well come on Bulla, let's go call everyone."

'_Damn, why do I always get stuck doing the boring stuff?' _Bulla thought to herself as she followed her mom out the door.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure this is where the thing is supposed to land?" Vegeta shouted to his son.

"Yes Dad, have you ever known Mom's calculations to be wrong?" This earned Trunks a humph from his father as they continued searching from the sky for the fallen ship. "Hey Dad, look over there!" Trunks shouted as he pointed at a large crater on the edge of the horizon. The two saiyans quickly descended into the crater and began to examine the ship.

"This is definitely a saiyan ship. Or one built just like them." Vegeta stated under his breath.

"Well it held well against our atmosphere. Let's see if we can't open it and see what's inside." Suddenly, the small pods door began to open. Out stepped a young girl with long black hair and dark black eyes.

"I'm looking for the one called Goku." She stated in a monotone voice as she brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"What do you want with Goku?" Trunks asked her patiently.

"I was sent here to be trained by him, I am after all a saiyan. I was told he was the best and that he could help me gain control over my powers."

"There is no way you are a saiyan! Our race was wiped out nearly forty years ago! Kakarot, the one known as Goku, and I are the only ones who survived, and all of our children are demi sayains. And since you are not one of them, there is no way that you could have saiyan blood." Vegeta shouted.

"Yeah Yeah. Believe what you will old man." She said as she waved her hand back and forth almost as if she was mocking him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"As I said before. I need to meet with Goku. Where can I find him?" she asked Trunks.

"We can't say, he's been gone for over three years." Trunks stated extending his hand to help her out of the crater.

"Well, I require some food and repairs to my ship before I can leave."

"You can come with us then to our home. We can do all of the repairs there, but it may take some time."

"Very well." She stated quietly as she began to hover above the ground Trunks did the same and took off towards Capsule Corp. with the young girl close on his heels.

"Kakarot. What have you gotten us into this time?" Vegeta thought as he flew off towards his home

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Please no flames, as I said this is my first story. Any help will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything….but one day I shall rule you all!!!

Chapter Two: Who are you?

"Mom, how long do you think it will be before Trunks and Dad get back?" Bra asked her mother obviously bored listening to her mother ramble about work.

"Well, that really depends on if there is a confrontation or not Bra, you know that." Bulma stated as she turned around to make some adjustments on one of the robots that was lying on the kitchen table. "Honestly, your father and brother are going to be the death of me if they keep breaking these damn robots!"

"Look Mom! They're back! And they have someone with them! I hope it's Pan!" Bra shouted pointing at the window. Before her mother could reply, she had jumped completely over the table and landed right in front of the door. "WELCOME HOME" She said as she opened the door for her father and brother.

"Thanks Bra." Trunks replied as he held the door for his father as well as the strange young lady. Vegeta, obviously still deep in thought took his leave of the room, but not before he grabbed the entire basket of apples that was sitting on the table.

"Um, Trunks who is your friend dear? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Bulma asked as she looked up at the young girl curiously.

"Gee, I never did ask you what your name was."

"My…name?"

"Yeah you know, the thing that people call you. What do your family and friends call you?" Bra said impatiently as she pushed some of her blue hair out of her eyes.

"My family and friends? What are these things? I don't understand." She stated once again in the same monotone voice as she had earlier, her black eyes staring almost as coldly at Bra.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND?" Bra shouted losing her cool immediately, just as her father had.

"You must be the offspring of that Neanderthal from earlier. He was so obnoxious when he got loud." The young girl said as she brushed a piece of fluff from her shirt.

"Why you little…" Bra said as she began to stalk towards the girl only to be stopped by her brother halfway there. "Trunks! I swear if you don't let me go I will kill you and then her!" she shouted in anger.

"Ha, I would like to see you try." The girl replied once again still no emotion coming from her voice. "Even if you were to get free, I would stomp your ass into the ground. I may not be as strong as your "Father" or this one here," she said motioning towards Trunks "But you, I could definitely handle."

"Now look, you are a guest in my home and you will not act this way! Bra upstairs to your room while we sort out what to do with her!" Bulma shouted as she rose from her seat to walk towards the young girl. Trunks dropped his younger sister who simply glared toward the girl before stalking up to her bedroom. _'she is definitely Vegeta's child' _Bulma thought to herself with a slight chuckle. "Now then, why have you come to earth?"

"I came to meet the one called Goku, I was told he could help me control my saiyan powers so that I could live a normal live." She stated as she took the chair that Trunks had pushed towards her.

"Now when you say "Normal" what do you mean? What happened to you to make you realize that you even had such powers?"

"I cannot say, all I know is that in my many travels I heard of a man called Goku living on Earth. He is supposedly the most powerful saiyan of all time. When I heard this news I knew that I just had to meet him, so I jumped in my ship and came straight here. But all I found was big mouth and this guy." She said motioning towards Trunks once again.

"Ok, first off my name is Trunks, and second, how can you be so sure that you are saiyan?" Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Check it if you don't believe me. Run a test against your father's blood. You will know the truth. But to give you a little extra proof…" she said as she began to untie the piece of clothe that been around her waist, "Here." She said simply as a white bushy tail emerged from underneath it.

"What? Yours is white though! How is that possible?" Bulma asked as she began to examine the newly discovered tail.

"Look I don't know how, or why mine is different, all I know is that I'm a saiyan, true and true and I need help controlling my powers." She stated coolly.

"Have you ever transformed?" Bulma asked causing the girl face to become downcast and angry.

"I don't think that is any of your concern." She stated as she glared daggers at Bulma. For a moment the three sat in silence while Bulma continued to examine the girls tail.

"Well, I guess my father and I could train you. As well as Goku's two sons and his granddaughter, they are also saiyans, though not full blooded as you say you are." Trunks said catching the girl's attention.

"I would never want to be trained by that loud mouthed arrogant oaf." She stated as she wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Listen you!" Bulma said rising to her feet now surging with anger. "As I said before you are a guest in MY HOME! I will not have you talk to my daughter or my husband that way, if you do I will kick you out into the streets without a second thought, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The girl simply smirked before she simply shook her head. "Besides, the loud one was once the Prince of all saiyans."

"Oh really? Interesting…Prince Vegeta I assume." She said as she sat back in the chair.

"Yes…how did you know that?"

"I remember hearing of him when I was a child, I am the same age as he is after all, born on the same day."

"What? But you don't look a day over sixteen how can that be!" Bulma stated in shock.

"That is another thing that is none of your concern. I am sixteen because I am. Do not worry about how or why just know that I am. Now am I to stay here or not?"

"Yes of course you may, I will go shopping tomorrow to get you some more suitable clothes." Bulma said eyeing the young girls tattered and worn attire. "Trunks, show the young lady…wait, we never did get your name?"

"I told you, I don't have one. I was called 151 all my life. I don't know what this name thing is that you speak of."

"Well, we'll have to come up with one won't we. Trunks, show her to the room beside Bra's, I will come up later to make sure she has everything she needs." Bulma said as she exited the kitchen.

"Well, shall we?" Trunks said as he ushered her out the kitchen door and up the stairs that were directly on the left. After walking past a series of rooms he stopped at one door. "Here we go. This will be your room for a while. As mom said she will be up later with everything you need. If you need anything before then you can ask my sister…well, that's probably not a good idea. I tell you what, you can walk right across the hall and ask me ok?"

"Sure thing." She stated flatly as she opened the door.

"Well, see you in a little while Kaida." He said as he started to turn away.

"Kaida? Why little dragon?" She asked him obviously questioning his choice for her name.

"Well, you have a fiery temper like what I would think a dragon would have, so I guess little dragon suits you. I like it." He said as he turned around and headed back down the stairs.

"Kaida" the girl whispered to herself as she walked toward the bed and laid down on it. "Yes, I think I like it too…" she whispered to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a review! I'm always open to new ideas and any help you can give me! Thanks so much!


	3. Training Begins

Disclaimer: Well, you know the drill, I still don't own anything….though, I wouldn't mind owning Vegeta or Trunks.

Chapter Three: Training Begins

"Kaida huh? Very interesting choice Trunks." Bulma said sitting down to breakfast with her cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yes….I….like…it" Trunks said in between gulps of food.

"Ugh, Why must you two eat like that? Just because you are saiyans doesn't mean you can give up your manners." Bra stated looking at her brother and father in disgust. "I'm a saiyan too and I don't eat like that." But Trunks and Vegeta's gaze had now turned from their food to a sound they had heard coming from the hallway.

"Good morning Kaida." Bulma said as she arose to fix her a plate of food. "Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"Just like a saiyan to be always hungry." Bulma smiled as she piled the food onto the plate.

":Hn, she is no saiyan." Bra and Vegeta said at the same time causing them both to look at each other. Bra smiled at her father while he returned his gaze to his food.

"Look, I've told you, you can believe what you want to believe," Kaida said using her tail to reach up and pick up the fork that was lying beside her plate, "But I know what I am."

"What the hell is that?" Bra squealed as she began to poke and prod at the fluffy thing that had now settled beside her.

"Must you be entertained by everything you see, silly girl." Kaida smirked and began to wave her tail back and forth in front of Bra's face.

"I have a name you know, it's Bra and you would do well to remember it."

"Yeah Yeah, so when do I start training?" she smirked at the now livid Bra.

"Now" Vegeta said rising to his feet pushing the table away from him causing Bra and Bulma to fall out of their chairs.

"Tsk Tsk." Kaida said shaking her finger back and forth in his face "For a saiyan prince you certainly weren't taught any restraint in the temper department." That did it for Vegeta as he threw the girl up against the wall and a split second later, had his hands wrapped around her neck.

"No one, insults my saiyan heritage…NO ONE!" He screamed as tightened his grip on her neck.

"YEAH SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS DAD!" Bra shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"What the…" Vegeta said as the girl began to glow with a green aura.

"I suggest…" she said as she flared her energy, catching Vegeta off guard causing him to fly backwards off of her. "You keep your filthy hands off of me from now on."

"NOW STOP THAT! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE! YOU WILL NOT DESTROY MY HOME IN THE PROCESS!" Bulma exploded her face red with anger as she stared into Kaida's emotionless face.

"Now, we go to fight, I want to see what level you are at." Vegeta said as he put the table standing upright. "Trunks, come."

"Yes Dad." He said as he followed his father out the door, Kaida following close behind. They emerged onto the black lawn of the Capsule Corp. heading towards the gravity room. Vegeta pushed the girl inside and shut the door.

"Now girl, let's see what you can do." He said as he turned the gravity up to 100 times that of Earth's normal gravity and turned it on, she immediately fell to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed toward the window from which Vegeta and Trunks were looking at her from.

"It is a gravity enhancer, it's what my father here used to attain his super saiyan level, and obviously he thinks it will do the same for you." Trunks shouted at her through the window.

"That's right brat, and you will not come out of there for any reason until you can move just as easily in there as you can walk around out here." Vegeta smirked as he stepped away from the window.

"Where the hell are you going?" She stated as she began to try and push herself from the floor. "I'll get you for this Vegeta! You'll see!" She said as she began to do a few push ups before falling to the ground in pain under the awesome weight that was now bearing down on her body. _"Damn, he will pay for this!'_

"What were you thinking Vegeta? To much weight on her all at one time could do serious damage to her body in the long run! You know that! She's just a girl!" Bulma shouted in her husbands face.

"Hn, if she really is a saiyan, that weight should be no problem for her at all. She needs to be able to deal with whatever adversity she faces and if she is going to keep living in space she is going to have to be able to adapt to different gravity levels. This is the best way to train her powers." He smirked.

"Yeah, and if she dies no big loss right? I mean she said herself she had no one to call her family and friends."

"Bra! What a terrible thing to say! She is still a living being I'm sure she has just had a troubled past." Bulma screamed towards her daughter.

"Well, I know I wouldn't miss her." Bra mumbled under her breath causing her father to smirk at her comment.

"Well, she just needs a little attention that's all Bra, unlike you, I don't think she has ever had to much of that in her life. That is why we are all going to try to pitch in and help her fit in around here. Bra, I want you to take her shopping tomorrow. Get her some new clothes."

"But MOM" Bra whined. "I thought you took care of that yesterday!"

"No I only got some new clothes for her to train in. She will need new clothes as well as a new school uniform." Bulma stated to her daughter.

"Mom, you act like this is going to be some long term thing." Trunks said to his mother.

"Well, number one, it's going to take several months to upgrade her ship and make all the necessary repairs for it to be even remotely livable in space. And number two, if I can, I am going to ask her not to leave."

"WHAT? WHY?" Bra screamed at her mother.

"I would like her to stay and help your brother, Pan, and Goten, should the need, Dende forbid, ever arise. Your father here isn't exactly getting any younger. Plus, with her permission, I would like to study her. There is something different about her and I want to know exactly what it is." Bulma sipped her tea and looked around at all of her family's faces staring at her. "What?"

"Mom, you are crazy." Trunks laughed and soon the others followed him.

"That may be, but you never know, she may actually change with a little bit of help." She said as she put her cup down, "You're father did."


	4. Death Threats and Shopping Trips

Disclaimer: Still a broke college student….Sigh it would be lovely to own such a wonderful program as DBZ and inherit all of the wealth that came along with it…

Chapter four: Death Threats and Shopping Trips

Kaida had been thoroughly enjoying the sleep she was getting in the gravity room, but even asleep her mind continued to wander. 'I will see to it that Vegeta and that stupid daughter of his never see the light of day again.' She rolled over in her sleep. 'I wonder how the other two put up with them being so loud…' but her thought process was interrupted as a shrill alarm echoed through the room causing her to fall out of her bed onto her butt.

"DAMN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" she screamed as she began frantically searching throughout the room for the source of the horrid noise. She had always hated being woken up quickly and this did not bode well for making her mood any better.

"Good morning Brat." She heard a rough voice say from the communicator as Vegeta's face literally began to float in mid-air. "Sleeping were you? Well, you definitely are no saiyan." He said with a smirk.

"Really, and why is that?" She retorted as she brushed out her long black hair.

"Simple, a saiyan would never give up on a mission, no matter how fatigued they became. So you are either lying to us or you are lazy." He said with a look of triumph on his face, but Kaida just shook her head.

"You really are clueless aren't you Vegeta? Why don't you turn on the gravity and I will show you just what I have learned."

"Very well." And with that he punched one hundred into the simulators computer and smirked as he heard the hum of the machine as it went to work. Kaida simply smirked back as Vegeta's face went from triumph to horror as she continued to stand, with no difficulty. "How is this possible?" Kaida walked over to the screen as easily as she would normally and leaned in close.

"It is as you said, a saiyan NEVER gives up on a mission, no matter how ridiculous. But when a saiyan gets bored with a mission, that saiyan has a tendency to turn things up a bit. I would say about 550 was where I stopped." She smirked.

"550! Kaida you could have killed yourself." Kaida smirked as she saw Bulma's now bright red face push Vegeta away from the screen. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing?" She asked angrily.

"Just what I said. I was bored. So I found something to entertain myself, is that such a hard concept to grasp?" Kaida asked the blue-haired woman while she used her finger to clean out her ear.

"Well, you are quite remarkable really Kaida, Vegeta may not be impressed but I am! I took him almost five months to reach that level of gravity and you've done it overnight! It's really remarkable really." She said as she place her hand under her chin and began to ponder over this. 'I've got to find out where she gets this power from! I know she has said she is saiyan but I've never seen anyone improve this fast, not even Goku.'

"Can I come out now? I'm hungry." Kaida asked snapping Bulma out of her trance.

"Yes of course. One moment." And with that Bulma's face disappeared. Not even a moment later the door to the gravity room flew open and Kaida was greeted by a very angry Bra.

"Come with me." Bra said coldly as she took hold of Kaida's arm.

"You would do best to keep your hands off of me." She replied as she jerked her arm back away from Bra.

"Look," Bra started, "I'm not happy about this arrangement either, Mom is forcing me to go get you some new clothes so go take a bath and let's get going."

"What's a bath?" Kaida asked Bra.

"What's a bath? You mean you don't know?" Bra asked.

"No shit you idiot, I wouldn't have asked if I knew." Kaida retorted smirking as she saw the color change in Bra's face very quickly. "For someone who seems to be so smart, you sure are dense."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING SINCE YOU CAME INTO THIS HOUSE BUT INSULT ME? I MAY NOT BE AS STRONG AS YOU BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I AM GOING TO SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOUR MOUTH!" Bra shouted causing Kaida to be caught off guard and stumble backwards just a bit, holding her ears.

"My god, must you be so incredibly shrill? I just want to know what a bath is, that's all." Kaida stated as she continued to try and soothe her now ringing ears.

"Well, I think that we should get your shopping done first, you may not smell like a bed of roses but we can cover that up until we get you some better clothing." She said looking at the dishelved apparel that Kaida was sporting. "I don't think my brother's oversized clothes are very fitting for you." She said almost smiling at her. "You will also need a school uniform, as you will be attending school with me until you leave here once again."

"What's a school?" Kaida asked again.

'This is going to be harder than I thought' Bra thought with a sigh. "I promise you Kaida, I'll tell you everything you need to know, but right now we need to get to the limo." Bra stated as she led Kaida out to the company limo and ushered her inside. The two girls sat in silence for a while when Bra noticed that Kaida's tail was anxiously waving back and forth. "Would you stop that?"

"Hn, stop what?"

"Stop waving your tail back and forth so fast, it's getting rather annoying." Bra said angrily as she grabbed the girl's tail.

"I've already told you not to TOUCH ME" Kaida put extra emphasis on the last part as she pushed Bra off of her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you have a nervous habit of moving your tail back and forth very quickly, and it gets quite annoying after a while." Bra shot back as she sat up, pulled out a compact, and began to fix her hair.

"Well, I can't help that this contraption goes so slow and it is taking us forever to reach our destination. Why the hell didn't we just fly there?" she asked using her tail to brush a stray piece of hair away from her face.

"Ok, there are a few things you should know about Earth." Bra started as she found her way back into her seat. "First, people don't just fly around here because most people can't. It's not exactly a common thing and we don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves, which reminds me, we need to figure out some way to hide that tail of yours."

"And why is that?" Kaida asked as she defensively wrapped her tail back around her waist.

"It's something that very few people on this planet have. In face, I don't know of anyone who has one now. Well Dad and Goku do, but they only come out in certain forms. And even then they keep them concealed. I think you should do the same. Here you can tie this jacket around your waist to hide it." Bra said as she handed her a bright blue jacked that had been lying in the seat beside her. The girls finished out the rest of their trip in silence and before they knew it they were standing in front of a huge shopping mall. "Well let's go!" and before Kaida knew what hit her she was standing in one of the largest rooms she had ever seen, filled with many different people of all shapes and sizes.

"What is this place?" Kaida stared wide eye in wonder.

"It's a mall, one of my favorite places to go, now come on! Those clothes aren't going to buy themselves you know!" She giggled as she once again grabbed Kaida by the hand. To her surprise Kaida allowed Bra to drag her through countless stores to find many different styles of clothing, all of which Bra said were to 'tomboyish' and 'baggy'. "Now then, we have one more stop to make in this store." Bra smiled as she opened the door to a room filled to capacity with school uniforms.

"Hi, may I help you?" the clerk behind the counter asked.

"Oh yes ma'am, my friend here," Bra started as she pushed Kaida forward "Is a new transfer student to West City Academy, and she needs a new uniform."

"I would be glad to find her a uniform, if you would kindly come this way Miss." Kaida seemed hesitant but moved quietly through the door into the back of the store Bra following close behind.

"You don't honestly expect me to wear this awful thing do you?" Kaida snapped as she held up the short green skirt that the clerk had just handed her.

"It is the rules. This should be just your size." She said as she took the skirt out of Kaida's hand and placed it in a box. "The first is free of charge, but additionals cost roughly around 500."

"Thank you so very much." Bra smiled as she began to drag Kaida back out of the store and to the limo. "You were very well behaved, as a thank you I decided to get driver to get us both a little treat." She smiled she pushed Kaida inside the limo. They both took their seats and Bra leaned over to the fridge and grabbed a few things. A few moments later Kaida was shocked to see a bowl of what appeared to be ice sitting in her lap.

"What is this?" Kaida asked as she used to spoon to scoop up just a bit closer to her face to examine it.

"It's ice cream. Try it, I promise you like it." Bra grinned as she began to dig into her sundae. Kaida seemed hesitant at first to try the new food stuffs that had been placed before her but her hunger eventually go the best of her and she took an unsure bite. Her eyes lit up as she began to hungrily eat her sundae.

"So I hope you enjoyed your very first trip to a mall." Bra said but received no response. She turned around to see Kaida, mouth still covered in ice cream, asleep against her door. "Amazing that you look so peaceful when you are asleep. I guess you aren't so bad after all."

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and give me any ideas you think will make this story any better!


	5. Bath Time Troubles

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, including DBZ…..thanks for rubbing it in.

**Chapter Five: Bath Time Troubles**

"Come on Kaida, you have to take a bath you are really starting to smell!" Bra said as she violently shook the girl sleeping so soundly next to her. "Damn, you sure do sleep like a rock!" she exclaimed as she pushed the girl of the seat.

"What the hell is going on here!" Kaida shouted catching herself just before she hit the carpeted floor of the limo and pushing herself back up into her seat. "Why the hell did you wake me up? Do you and your father enjoy torturing me?" She asked.

"Look, I'm sorry to tell you this but you smell and I still have to teach you how to take a bath. So come on," she said opening the door, "let's head on up to my bathroom."

"Why do I need this bath thing anyway? Why is it so important?" Kaida asked impatiently.

"Because if you don't bathe you don't eat. AM I CLEAR? I refuse to sit beside someone who smells so putrid while I am trying to eat!" Bra said her face becoming red with frustration as she began to drag Kaida toward her bathroom. "Besides, I doubt they would let you stay at school if you smell so bad. I could see that being called a distraction." The two girls climbed the stairs of Capsule Corp. to get to the second floor and entered Bra's bathroom. "Well this is where we will bathe today." Bra said as she began to get out some towels.

"This room is huge. And you are telling me that all it is used for is taking a bath?" Kaida asked gazing around at her new surroundings.

"Well yes, that and going to the bathroom. Please tell me you know how to do that…" Bra sighed as the mental image of her trying to teach Kaida how to use a toilet crossed her mind. Then she saw herself burned to a crisp when Kaida couldn't figure it out, causing her to sweat drop.

"Well, I figured that out last night, but I still don't get why you have this ridiculous contraption," Kaida said pointing to the toilet. "I mean what does it do when the water goes into that hole?" Bra slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Well, the water goes to a cleaning plant, where it is filtered of all the um….stuff, and circulated back into the system to be used as toilet water again."

"Hm, well, I guess these humans aren't as stupid as I thought. That is pretty clever." Kaida exclaimed as she pushed the lever down on the toilet, causing it to flush and watching it fill back up again.

"Kaida, you are so easily entertained." Bra giggled as she began to pull off her shirt. "Now come on get undressed." She said as she folded it beside her.

"Why?" Kaida asked turning her attention back to Bra.

"Because you can't take a bath in your clothes silly, well, I guess you can, but not a very good one! Now come on, take them off and step over here." Bra said as she stepped into the shower stall still standing in a bright red bikini.

"Why do you get to wear your clothes?" Kaida asked, still unsure of why she was supposed to strip in front of Bra.

"Because, I'm not the one getting the bath, I had mine this morning. Now come on! The longer you talk the longer it takes before you get to go downstairs and eat!" Bra smiled knowing that this would make Kaida move twice as fast.

"I'm ready." Said the now stark naked Kaida standing beside Bra.

"Ok, now get in here and sit down, I will explain what to do." Bra said and Kaida complied. (AN: Ok, for all you sick pervs out there, NO Bra is not using Kaida to get her sick kicks! In fact, bathhouses are a normal occurrence in almost every country except the United States. Besides, how else would you teach someone who has never had a bath before how to take one?) Bra picked up the washcloth that was sitting beside her on a rack and handed it to Kaida. "Now this is the easy part, you take this rag here, put some soap on it, and use it to scrub all over your body."

"What's soap?" Kaida asked causing Bra to anime fall.

"Soap is, well, it's something that makes you clean and it also makes you smell really good." She said with lack of a better definition. "Here, try this kind, you might like it." She said as she handed Kaida a pink bottle of body wash. "Smell it."

"Wow this smells like flowers!" Kaida said as she opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"That's because many soaps are made from the things that scientist extract from flowers you see?" Bra answer as she took the rag from Kaida as well as the bottle. "Now, you just take the soap and place a small amount on the rag, and use it to wash your body." Bra said as she demonstrated on Kaida's arm. "See, now, you try." She smiled handing Kaida the rag and soap back. Kaida seemed shy at first but then followed the instructions Bra had given her to the letter.

"Very good Kaida! You're a fast learner!" Bra said smiling at the progress that her "student" had made. "Now give it to me and I will do your back." She said sticking out her hand. Kaida complied and Bra began to repeat the process. "Kaida, where did you get this horrible scar?" Bra asked when she looked down at the young girls lower back.

"That, is none of your concern, so drop it." Kaida spat causing Bra to tremble just a little bit. Not that she was scared of Kaida, but the way her mood could change so quickly did startle her just a bit.

"I'm sorry Kaida, I don't mean to pry." Bra said turning her attention away from the large scar. "Now then, let's wash your hair. It's pretty close to the same thing you did with your body, only this time we will use what's called Shampoo instead of body wash." She said as she reached for a bottle of shampoo that was on the shelf. "Would you like to use the same scent or a different one?" She asked.

"The same, I like that one." Kaida replied as Bra instructed her to kneel. Kaida watched intently as Bra squeezed a small amount of the liquid into her hands, lathered it up, and plunged her hands deep into her hair.

"Wow, when was the last time you brushed your hair?" Bra asked, getting caught in the many knots that were hidden in Kaida's long black tresses.

"Brushed my hair?"

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you that too." Bra said sighing. "Now, once you've washed your hair, you have to rinse the soap out, take this cup and fill it with water like this." Bra said as she turned on the faucet causing Kaida to stiffen just a bit. "What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're afraid of the faucet."

"No, not at all, it just took me by surprise is all." Bra smiled as she dumped the water in the cup causing Kaida to jump.

"What? I was just rinsing out your hair." Bra giggled at the now confused look on Kaida's face. "If you want to you can use this conditioner, it will help get those knots out of your hair." Bra this time allowed Kaida to attempt using the conditioner. Just as she had the first time, Kaida followed the instructions just as Bra had told her and even used the Showerhead to rinse her hair this time, instead of the cup. "Very good, now that your bath is finished, it's time to dry off and finish up, so" Bra said as she reached outside of the tub to hand Kaida a bright green towel. "Use this to get all the water off of your body then wrap it around you and come sit in front of that mirror."

"So what exactly are you going to do now?" Kaida asked Bra.

"Well, I'm going to show you how to brush and dry your hair, that way you'll know everything you need to know about good hygiene." Bra said smiling and picking up a brush. The next thirty minutes were spent with Bra teaching Kaida how to brush her hair, as well as how to get the hairbrush out of it when it gets tangled in one of the knots. Bra also explained the wonderful invention that is the hair dryer and left Kaida to figure out how to use it.

"Kaida!" Bra said knocking on the door. "It's been forty five minutes since I left you in there are you ok? Do you need some help?" Bra asked going to knock again but before she could complete that action the door swung open to reveal a now clean and well-groomed Kaida. "Oh Kaida! You look so different!" Bra squealed. It was true Kaida's appearance had changed drastically. Her once melon colored skin was now white and creamy and her dark, untamed hair now lay in ringlets all the way down to her lower back.

"Must you be so loud." Asked Kaida who was now soothing her very sensitive ears.

"Sorry Kaida, it's just that now you look more like a girl! And it may help you out sense you are lacking in some other departments." Bra said motioning towards her "Are you sure you are sixteen?"

"Look, I'm not as vain as you. I take great pride in the way I am, not the way people want me to be. And to see that someone like you, someone with such a fiery personality, has molded into the way that the people around her want her to be, is a sad thing to see." Kaida said as she walked into her room and slammed the door. Just then, Trunks rounded the corner to see Bra standing in the hallway, staring at Kaida's door.

"Bra are you ok?" He asked, not knowing how his sister would react to what Kaida had just said to her.

"It's weird Trunks, I don't know whether to be angry at her, or to be grateful that she actually said that." Bra said as she wandered aimlessly into her bedroom closing the door quietly.

Well I hope that everyone like that one! It was kinda hard to write in spots but I made it through! Don't forget to leave me a review!


	6. School, it's not for me

**Disclaimer**: Well, if you don't get it by now, you probably never will, so to put it simply………….I DON'T OWN DBZ! I do however own Kaida!

**Chapter Six: School, it's not for me.**

"KAIDA! BRA! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Kaida heard Bulma's voice calling from downstairs as she rolled over in her bed.

"Damn, Trunks truly is the only one in this house who doesn't have such a big mouth…" she grumbled under her breath as she flipped over again and jumped off the bed and onto her feet, sheets still draped around her. "Now, what did Bra tell me to do first again, oh yeah, brush my teeth." She thought as she headed into her own personal bathroom.

"Good morning mother." Mumbled a still half asleep Trunks as he walked over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a large cup. "Why did you set my alarm so early? I don't have a meeting until two this afternoon."

"Because silly, it's Kaida's first day of school, and I thought that maybe if we show her that we really care and are interested in what she does as a family, she may not want to leave when her ship is completed." Bulma said as she placed a plate of food in front of her son.

"Honestly Bulma, I don't see why you care so much for that girl! You act as if she was one of our own children!" Vegeta stated, before starting back in on his food.

"Well, with that attitude Vegeta, she really could be your daughter. You two are so alike, so stubborn and prideful, I think that's why you don't get along." Vegeta's eyes cut across the table at his mate who just smiled as she twirled around her spoon in her coffee cup. "Besides, I think Bra may have taken a liking to her."

"That's preposterous, Bra, unlike my son here, knows a bad seed when she sees one." This comment caused Trunks to sigh and shake his head, completely ignoring his father's gaze.

"Say what you want Vegeta, Bra likes Kaida a lot. I know it." Bulma smiled as she drank from her coffee cup. "Oh, speak of the devil, good morning Bra!" she said cheerily seeing her daughter walk into the kitchen in a partial daze.

"Yeah," Bra said waving her hand at her mother while she, like her brother, headed straight for the coffee pot. "Have any of you see Kaida this morning? I went by her room to make sure she was up but she wasn't there."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere, Bra." Trunks said as he pushed his now empty plate away from him, "I'll go look for her." He said as he spun around and began to walk out the door, only to be greeted by what felt like a brick wall hitting his chest causing him to stumble ever so slightly. "Oh, I'm sorr…"

"Save it." Was all Kaida said as she walked over to the table and sat down pulling a plate of food toward her all in one motion.

"Um, Kaida?" Bra said noticing that Kaida was not wearing the girls school uniform that they had gotten for her the day before, "Where did you get that uniform?"

"Simple, while you and that Bimbo at the store weren't looking I swapped them out. Found the right sizes and everything. I'm sorry but I think this suits me more." She said smirking noticing Bra's quickly changing face.

"Wow, I have to admit that was clever." Vegeta said with a smirk, which only added to his daughter's anger, "Even for you."

"What the hell did you do that for? Kaida, that's against the rules! You have to wear a school girl uniform just like mine, all of the girls do!" Bra screamed across the table causing the silver wear to clatter against the many empty plates.

"First of all, I don't really give a damn what these rules are. I never have anywhere else I have ever been so why should I start now?" Kaida said smirking wider at the fact that now even Bra's hair seemed to have a pink tint to it. "And second, I refuse to sell my body off like I were a piece of meat at market."

"Do whatever the hell you want to Kaida, I know you will. However, don't expect me to come and bail your ass out of detention when you get in there." Bra said obviously giving up to Kaida's superior stubborn nature. "Well, I guess we should go." She stated rising from her seat as she walked over to her father. "Bye Daddy!" She said with a light hug causing Vegeta to stiffen ever so slightly, giving Kaida the satisfaction of seeing the Prince uncomfortable. "See you later Mom!" She said as she began to walk out the door, Kaida following close behind.

"Bra! You take of Kaida you hear me! Show her the ropes and makes sure she doesn't get into to much trouble!" Bulma called out to her daughter as she watched the two girls disappear out the back door.

"You'll be lucky if that brat doesn't blow up the entire school." Vegeta stated with a slight chuckle.

"Come on Kaida, if you don't stop looking all over the place and walk faster we are going to be late!" Bra sighed in frustration.

"I cannot help that I like to look around and take in my new surroundings. As primitive as this society is to some of the ones I've met before, you humans are definitely as unique as they come." Kaida said as she watched several people go by on motorbikes.

"Come on! You can admire the scenery later! WE HAVE TO GO!" Bra shouted the last part as she grabbed Kaida by the arm and began to storm off to ward the school. "This is the school! We made it! And on time too!" Bra smiled as the arrived in front of the huge clock tower.

"One moment…." Kaida said as she began to pull up her long black hair.

"What are you doing? It looks better down!" Bra shouted at her.

"Look, I've told you, I don't care…I'm not here to impress anyone. I'm only here because your mother is forcing me to be here." She said as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"You know Kaida, with that uniform on, and your hair pulled back like that… you really could pass for a boy." Bra huffed as she placed her hands behind her head. The two girls walked into the school in silence and Bra showed Kaida to her room. "Now don't worry Kaida, I'll be seeing you after school today! Be good, and try not to kill anyone!" she said as she walked out the door.

"This is ridiculous…" Kaida stated as she took her seat at the small desk in the corner of the back of the room.

"I'm afraid new kid, that you are in my seat. So move it punk!" a rough voice said ripping Kaida out of her own little dream world. She glanced up at the source of the voice. He was quite an ugly creature in Kaida's eyes anyway. "Are you deaf or something kid? I told you to move it!" He said as he hurled a punch toward Kaida's face but Kaida easily caught it in her hand.

"You would do well to keep your hands to yourself from now on little man." She said, an icy cool tone coming from her mouth with a death glare that would have made even Vegeta proud.

"Fine dude. It's yours!" The boy said as he fled in the opposite direction.

"Hn, coward." Kaida said as she noticed what she assumed what was the instructor walked into the class.

"Good morning class!" He said with a cheery tone.

"Good morning Professor Atsunko!" the class replied in a tone just a chipper as his had been.

Many hours passed with Kaida staring out the window of the classroom, bored as hell as she would have put it herself. Finally a shrill sound, that reminded her very much of the alarm that Vegeta had used to wake her up sounded. 'Damn, even in this pathetic place I cannot escape these shrill sounds.' She said as she devoured the lunch that Bulma had prepared and placed in her bag.

"Well, boys look what we have here, it's the new guy." The coward from before said approaching Kaida.

"You picked a fight with the wrong crowd kid, now you have to pay." A much bigger boy said as he pulled Kaida up by her collar to her feet.

"Now you are going to get it for messing with us!" Another boy shouted emerging from behind the biggest boy.

"If I remember correctly, I only messed with that coward over there." Kaida said as she pointed at the ugly boy from earlier.

"Why you little, DIE!" The ugly boy again charged at her while the other two pinned her against a tree.

"Foolish children." She said as she easily pushed the two boys off and gave each a solid punch in the face causing all of them to fly together into a pile. "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself.

"Sorry dude! SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" The biggest of the three cried out, tears spilling from his eyes and falling on his face before Kaida. Before Kaida could come up with a smart comment toward his pathetic display the shrill alarm once again sounded. Kaida smirked as she turned around and headed back into the school. The three boys walked in, took one look at Kaida, and began to once again shake in fear and quickly took their seats.

"I'm so sorry class! I completely forgot to mention that we have a new student today." Causing all of the students to turn their heads toward Kaida.

"Wow! He's a cutie!" She heard one of the blonde girls from the front of the room said to the brunette sitting beside her causing them to giggle.

"Would you please stand and tell us your name." Mr. Atsunko said smiling.

"My name is Kaida, I've been home schooled all my life." Kaida stated remember everything that Bra had told her to say.

"Very well Miss Kaida, you may take your seat. However, I would suggest you get the appropriate uniform before tomorrow." He said motioning towards her as Kaida once again took her seat.

"KAIDA! HE'S A SHE???" She heard the boys from before shouted from the front of the room causing a large smirk to cross her face. The rest of the day passed without incident, although the entire class continued to stare at Kaida the rest of the day causing her to become very annoyed.

"Kaida! There you are! So, how was your first day of school?" Bra asked as she ran to catch up with Kaida. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not a thing Bra, it was dull as hell, and unfortunately for you and your mother I don't plan to go back." She stated matter-of-factly and ran off towards Capsule Corp before Bra even had a chance to argue.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Special Shoutout...

Zojore- Thanks for being my very first ever reviewer! You totally rock my socks off!


End file.
